One Regret
by aray48
Summary: Kensi has been captured and knocked out, and she wakes up to find a bomb with a now very short timer strapped to her chest. She's hiding out in an abandoned warehouse to stop anyone else getting hurt, since a bomb squad is too far out to save her now. But Deeks managed to find her and now refuses to leave her!


Hey guys! First NCIS: LA fanfiction! So this is kinda something I threw together after watching the whole Deeks-gets-captured episodes. Kinda angsty, and so i wrote this to get my angst feels out haha! Edited by my brother N7sdr93 who encouraged me to post it even though i didn't think i should! So yea, hope you guys like it!

Don't own, obviously, if i did Densi would've been official like, three seasons ago.

* * *

"Do you have any regrets in your life?" Deeks asked quietly.

Kensi looked at her through her eyelashes and nodded slowly. "Yea...not going after the thing I wanted most in my life...more than anything." She said, getting choked up.

"And what's that?" Deeks inquired. He had to know.

"You." Kensi admitted, tears filling her eyes.

Deeks swallowed hard as tears started to fill his eyes as well. "Well then it looks like we're both stuck with the same damn regrets, darling. Because every day since I met you, I've regretted not making you mine."

She let out a small laugh that warmed his heart. "But that's the thing, Deeks. You didn't have to make me yours. I always have been." She replied.

A tear fell down his cheek and he took a steadying breath. "Why couldn't I have just grown a pair and told you sooner? We could've had so much time together, Kens. We could've had three years." Deeks said, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'd take three months...weeks...days even." Kensi cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Hell I'd take three hours. Anything I could get just to be with you, Kensi. I'm so in love with you...y'know my heart actually hurts when I'm not with you?" Deeks asked her.

"So does mine...I should've told you...I can't believe I wasted so much time." Kensi sniffled.

"All we've got is right now, Kensalina." Deeks whispered.

"I had it all planned, you know? Telling you, us being together..." she admitted shyly.

Deeks grinned. "Yea, well I've had a proposal speech planned out in my head for about three years now."

Kensi giggled and it brought back the gleam in his eyes. "I had a wedding planned out..."

"Tell me." He said gently.

"I never wanted a church, or a **real** wedding...I always wanted to elope. On a beach on some island. I just wanted you and me, and the preacher there. Me in a slim mermaid dress...you in a tux." Kensi explained, blushing.

Deeks grinned again. "I would've rocked that tux...almost as much as you'd rock that dress." He told her.

She laughed and squeezed his hands. "It's all I ever wanted. You, me. Us."

"Us..." He whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"I would've married the hell outta you." He told her, making her laugh.  
"I would've married you too." She replied.

Deeks suddenly sat up straight. "Marry me. Right here. While we've still got time." He told her.

"Deeks, I can't leave." Kensi told him.

"We don't have to leave. To hell with a preacher, or a dress and tux. All we need is us." He told her, his eyes shining with some glimmer of a last hope.

Kensi smiled at him and straightened up. "Do you, Marty, take me Kensi, to be your wife?" She inquired.

"I do; I promise to love you with all my heart, seeing as you own every bit of it. I promise you my everything, seeing as you're my whole world. I promise you...next time I won't make you wait...next time I'll let us have time." Deeks promised, tears rolling down his face.

Tears rolled down Nell's face at OPS, and Eric pulled her into his arms; giving her any comfort he could allow. Callen and Sam's eyes also brimmed with tears as they watched the clock continually count down.

Kensi smiled at him as tears rolled down her face. Deeks gently brushed them away before smiling at her; putting a brave face on. "Do you, Kensi, take me Marty, to be your husband?" He inquired.

"I do; I promise you all of my love, because you showed me what love really is. I promise you my everything, because without you I have nothing. And I promise you next time I won't make you wait." Kensi promised, looking him straight in the eye with a soft smile.

Deeks grinned at her, before pulling out his wallet and carefully opening it; never letting go of her left hand. Kensi stared curiously and gasped when he pulled out a small, silver diamond ring and slid it on her finger.

"You..." Kensi shook her head, losing her words.

"I've had that for about as long as I've had my proposal speech worked out. Have it on me every day." He told her, gently rubbing his finger across it.

"I pronounce you man and wife." Hetty spoke through the comms somberly.

Deeks and Kensi grinned, tears rolling down their faces as they leaned in, their lips meeting finally. For real this time.

Deeks didn't waste this kiss, he poured every ounce of love and passion he had for this woman into it; and Kensi did the same.

"Aww." Nell sniffled in OPS. Sam, Callen, and Eric smiled tightly, the time fading quickly.

"I love you, Kensi Deeks." Deeks grinned.  
"Kensi Deeks..." Kensi laughed. "I love you too, Marty Deeks."

They both looked down to the bomb strapped to her chest; one minute counting down.

"Nell, can you call my mom for me? Tell her I love her, and that I'm sorry." Kensi asked.  
"For what?" Nell inquired.  
"That I didn't tell her I was getting married." Kensi smiled at Deeks.

"Can one of you take care of Monty for me? Sam I know you don't like dogs but..." Deeks trailed off.

"I'll take him, Deeks. My kids will love him." Sam replied quickly, his tears building.

"Thank you." Deeks sniffled.

"Deeks, you can still run." Kensi begged him.

"Kensi, my wife...**my wife**" He grinned. "I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me baby."

"Then you're stuck with me, my husband." Kensi said softly.

Kensi had never seen Deeks look as proud as he did when she called him that. "It's been my pleasure working with all of you, Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen, Hetty...I love you guys." Kensi told them.

"You guys were the family I'd always wanted...thank you. I love you guys as well." Deeks added.

Tears were rolling in OPS, as each member told the two they loved them quickly.

Deeks looked down as the timer hit ten seconds...nine...eight. He looked up. "I love you Kensi." He said.

"I love you too, Marty." Kensi replied.

Deeks wrapped his arms around her quickly as he pressed his lips urgently to hers; waiting to savor his last few seconds he had with her.

A few more tears rolled down Kensi's face as she eagerly returned the kiss, her hands tugging on his golden locks.

In OPS, the team watched in horror as the clock continued to count down.

"Five..." Nell cried.  
"Four..." Eric sniffled.  
"Three..." Sam shook his head, gripping the table.  
"Two..." Callen choked up, looking away.  
"One..." Hetty finished, tears rolling down her face.

Deeks' grip on Kensi tightened as he heard the team count down, and when Hetty said one, they both tensed...

But nothing happened.

The team watched, open mouthed, as Kensi and Deeks looked around and at the bomb, which was stuck on 0:00:01.

"No boom." Deeks said cautiously, not wanting to jinx it.

Another ten seconds passed.

"No boom." Kensi grinned.

Deeks ripped her off the floor and carefully tore the explosives off of her, before running full speed out of the warehouse and out of the range of fire. They were laughing at the insanity of their luck as they made it into safety.

In OPS, the whole team had gone nuts! Nell was jumping for joy while Eric held on to her. Callen and Sam had done a 'bro-hug' before wiping away the tears. Hetty was grinning and wiping her own.

Deeks looked back at the warehouse before turning to Kensi, pushing her against his car and kissing the hell out of her. Kensi responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were both smiling into the kiss.

Deeks pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, his lower body pressing hers to the car. "So, does this mean we're still married?" He asked hopefully.

Kensi grinned and pulled him back to her lips, kissing him gently. "You bet your ass it does, Deeks." She replied.

"You know, technically that could mean either one of us now." Deeks grinned, his hands now gripping her hips.

"I suppose so." Kensi giggled.

"You two get your asses back to OPS." Callen told them.  
"I'm rather fond of having MY WIFE pushed against the side of my car, Callen." Deeks laughed.

"Well get back here anyway; so the rest of us can hug you." Nell said gleefully.

"We'll be right there." Kensi replied.

"You wanna drive wifey?"

***  
Kensi and Deeks barely made it out of their car before they were attacked with hugs from the team.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Nell cried, hugging Kensi.

Eric waited to hug Kensi, while Callen and Sam had their attention on Deeks.

"You stayed with her." Callen observed.

"I couldn't let the love of my life die without me there...if there's no her, there's no me." Deeks replied.

"Do you realize we respect you more than ever now?" Sam asked, bro-hugging Deeks.

"Thank you, but I didn't do it for respect. Did it for her." Deeks told them.

Nell suddenly appeared in Deeks' arms and he chuckled before wrapped them around her, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She told him.  
"Yea, me too." Deeks laughed.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my entire life." Nell gushed, pulling away.

Eric pulled Deeks in for a hug as the detective laughed again. Deeks looked at Sam and Callen expectantly as Kensi walked over.

"I know you boys are itching to tease me about it, so c'mon; lay it on me." Deeks told them.

The two shook their heads seriously. "I've got nothing to tease you about this time, Deeks." Sam said.

"Me either." Callen nodded.

Deeks smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kensi, pressing his forehead to the back of her head. "You're not even gonna get me for the 'my heart aches' thing? Wow, we must've shaken you boys up pretty well." He chuckled.

Kensi smiled and laid her hands over his arms, relaxing completely.

"Well, that was probably the cheesiest line I've ever heard..." Callen chuckled.

"But considering you two were about to be blown to hell, we'll let it slide." Sam finished with a grin.

"We'll be back to teasing you as soon as the shock of today has worn off." Callen assured the couple.

"I think we need drinks, anyone up for drinks?" Eric inquired.

"I'm in." Sam and Callen answered together.  
"I could use some alcohol." Nell agreed.  
"I believe we have a newlywed couple to celebrate." Hetty grinned her agreement.

Deeks looked down at his wife…he couldn't believe he actually got to call her that for real; no cover, no lies, just Kensi and Deeks…Kensi Deeks, he smirked.

"How 'bout it, sugar bear? I'm in if you're in." He grinned.  
"Wouldn't miss it." Kensi grinned.

"Then let's get drunk!" Deeks announced with a yell, as they all walked to their cars.

Deeks and Kensi were the last in the parking lot; Kensi went to the driver's side when Deeks pressed her against the door. Her breath caught at the intense look in his eyes; all of it love, passion, and complete adoration.

"Kens, my wife…" Deeks shook his head, still in shock. She grinned in response. "Kensi, I want to give you everything. I meant that. So that perfect wedding you had in your mind, we can make that happen." He told her.

A slow grin grew on her face. "I bet Nell could have everything ready within two hours." She commented.

A matching grin appeared on Deeks'. "I'll fly us to any island you want; you name it babe, and it's yours." He told her.

Kensi thought for a moment. "How about here…in LA? Like your favorite place to surf. Just a tiny adjustment…oh, and we need our team there. Hetty can marry us, Eric and Nell can be the best man and maid of honor…Callen and Sam witness…" She trailed off.

Deeks kissed her softly, his eyes shining brighter than ever before. "Sounds perfect." He told her.

"Yea…perfect." Kensi smiled back at him, their lips meeting once more.

* * *

Alright guys so there it is! Hope you all liked it! Please drop me a review, or a PM i'm not picky either way, and lemme know whatca think lovelies! I'd really appreciate your feedback! No flames please :]

xox


End file.
